Além de mim Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: tinha sido um começo diferente entre o namoro deles, mas ninguem poderia negar que o amor deles era fort o bastante para sobreviver aquela guerra


**Além de mim.**

**NX Zero.**

Rony Weasley sempre tinha sido um garoto normal, ele não era reconhecido por ser famoso como Harry, ou inteligente como Mione, mas logo após a guerra ele seria lembrado como um dos maiores estrategistas da guerra, para alguma coisa serviu aquelas humilhações do xadrez, dizia os gêmeos que mesmo sendo dois contra um ainda perdiam para Rony, mas ele ainda não era o famoso estrategista, ele ainda nem era reconhecido como um aluno brilhante, para a garota a sua frente, ele era apenas Rony, o garoto que era rude e idiota que nunca a notou, Hermione encara ele, ele tinha a mandado calar a boca? No começo ela pensa que ela ouviu errado, mas ele realmente tinha a mandado calar a boca.

-Como e que e? –ele a encara, ela sentiu o coração bater mais forte ao ver aqueles olhos castanhos um tanto azulados, pela primeira vez ela, Hermione Jane Granger, não sabia o que ia acontecer.

**Não olhe para mim  
Fingindo não saber  
Quem realmente sou.  
Se nada está tão bem, só estou perdendo tempo  
Só me responda agora**

**  
**Rony a encara com amor, mas ao mesmo tempo raiva, como ela poderia falar algo assim, falar que não era uma bruxa inteligente ou mesmo poderosa, quantas vezes ela ultrapassou ele e Harry, quantas vezes ela ficava demonstrando seu poder em frente a eles e eles só poderiam ficar encarando ela como se ela fosse uma louca? E agora ela vinha com aquele papo? De sair de Hogwarts por que uma besta como Malfoy tinha a insultado? O sangue tinha fervido e ele começa a falar tudo que tinha guardado no coração desde que viu a Mione dele agarrada a Krum no baile.

**  
Eu te fiz feliz?(eu te fiz feliz?)  
Fiz feliz?(eu te fiz?)  
Todo esse tempo que esteve aqui.  
Eu te fiz feliz?(eu te fiz feliz?)  
Fiz feliz?(eu te fiz?)  
Responda.**

**  
**Ela estava em choque, ele estava vagueando, mas a mente dela também tinha travado, ele falou que a amou, ele realmente falou que a amou, a sabe-tudo, a sabichona, a mandona, ele amava ela, não importa quantas vezes ela ficava o importunando para ser melhor, ele lhe falou na cara que a amava, tudo que ela soube depois era que ela envolveu os braços nele e o beijou com todo o amor que ela tinha, ele sorri e devolve o beijo com paixão e ardor também, nada poderia estragar aquele momento para eles.

E claro que o fato da irmãzinha dele e o melhor amigo tropeçarem em livros ali perto e chamarem a atenção deles fizeram eles corarem ate as raízes, Merlin que ia ser embaraçoso.

**  
Eu não deveria me explicar nem voltar atrás  
Pra te convencer, que foi só no início**

**  
**Ele estava surpreso, não só a irmã e o amigo não ligaram, como acharam que tinha levado muito tempo para ficarem juntos, ele encara Mione ao seu lado, ela sorria para ele, um sorriso que ele sabia que era só dele, ele envolve os braços na cintura dela e fala.

-Eu gosto de você Mione... –ela sorri ainda mais e o beija na bochecha.

-Eu também gosto muito de você, Rony –o par vai abraçado para os outros.

**  
Não fale de nós dois, como se fosse fácil.  
Jogar tudo pro alto.  
Se nada está tão bem, só estou perdendo tempo.  
Só me responda agora.**

**  
**Fazia seis meses que eles namoravam e ele não sabia o que pensar, e claro que ainda tinha as brigas, Merlin que aquela garota sabia o tirar do serio, mas ele não poderia negar que amava cada detalhe dela, cada beijo que eles compartilhavam era único, ele poderia sentir o amor dela fluir por todo o seu corpo e passar por seus lábios como uma corrente elétrica, no começo ele fica um tanto assustado com tal amor, aquilo seria real? Ou era apenas uma atração? A mente dele girava, mas quando ele sentia ela em seus braços ele sorri, o mundo poderia ficar de ponta cabeça se quisesse, se ele tivesse ela nos seus braços, tudo estaria normal.

**  
Eu te fiz feliz?(eu te fiz feliz?)  
Fiz feliz?(eu te fiz?)  
Todo esse tempo que esteve aqui.  
Eu te fiz feliz?(eu te fiz feliz?)  
Fiz feliz?(eu te fiz?)  
Se lembra?**

**  
**Ele caminhava pelos corredores quietamente, Mione tinha brigado com ele, ela queria que ele fosse mais responsável nos estudos, mas ele não poderia se concentrar ao lado dela, e claro que ele nunca falaria isso para ela, estava um tanto envergonhado, embora ele tenha confessado que a amava, ele não era um sujeito que poderia se dizer que sabia expressar suas emoções, foi então que ele saiu andando, mas logo ele sente uma menina o beijando, no começo ele achou que era Mione, mas não era o mesmo gosto, ele não sentia a onda de poder passando por eles, quando ele abre os olhos ele pode ver a menina em seus braços, era uma das fãs dele desde que ele virou goleiro.

-O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO GAROTA? –a menina se afastou com medo, mas quando Rony se vira, ele pode ver Mione, ela estava correndo e tinha lágrimas nos olhos, ele se vira para a menina, ela tinha um sorriso malicioso, uma onda de raiva e poder emana do ruivo –SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE ANTES QUE EU DESPEDAÇA VOCÊ SUA... –ele falou tantos palavrões que alguns retratos ficaram assustados.

**  
Tantas vezes você precisou  
E eu não pude ver  
Nada além de mim  
Eu não deveria me explicar nem voltar atrás  
Pra te convencer, q foi só no início.**

**  
**Ele chegou no salão comunal e tentava achar Mione, mas ela não estava em lugar algum, ela tinha perguntado para Gina que apenas lhe manda um olhar mau e fala que Mione tinha subido chorando, uma onda de sentimentos voa pelo ruivo, ódio, tristeza, remorso, amor, eram tantos sentimentos que ele não sabia o que pensar, foi entao que ele começa a gritar na frente das escadaria pelo nome dela, mas ela não vinha, ele estava ficando mais bravo, foi então que ele sentiu alguém colocar uma mão em seu ombro, quando ele se vira para socar quem estava lá, ele se encontra com Harry, este tinha um sorriso e fala.

-Você sabe, não podemos andar nas escadarias, mas alguém falou algo sobre voar em cima delas? –ele oferece a vassoura que ele tinha trazido do mundo do espelho, Rony sorri, ele mostraria a Mione que ele a amava.

**  
Eu nunca mudei,  
Eu só não estou igual  
Ao que conhece.  
Não tente me entender.  
Tente ver além do que passou.  
Por favor, responda.**

**  
**Ela estava deitada na cama chorando, não poderia evitar, ver Rony beijando outra garota tinha ferido o coração dela, como uma faca transpassasse o coração dela em fogo, ela só pensava em uma coisa, sair de lá, não poderia agüentar, agora ela estava ali, pensando que o quase um ano de namoro deles tinha sido uma brincadeira, alguma descoberta que ele tinha tido e achou que deveria provar, agora ela estava sofrendo por isso, por que ela tinha escutado o coração dela? Ela sobreviveu quase quatorze anos sem ouvir o coração. Ela ainda estaria vagueando, se não tivesse ouvido alguém bater na porta, ela não tinha trancado e claro foi então que ela se recompôs e foi até lá, o que ela viu a assustou, Rony voando em cima dos degraus a encarando com seriedade.

-Já que você não desce para falar, acho que tenho que vir ate você –e antes mesmo que ela falasse algo, ele entra no quarto e fecha a porta com vários feitiços, era hora de uma conversa séria.

**  
Tantas vezes você precisou  
E eu não pude ver.  
Nada além de mim  
Eu não deveria me explicar nem voltar atrás  
Pra te convencer, foi só no início.**

Ele ficou um tempo em silencio, como se procurando o que falar, ela estava começando a ficar impaciente, afinal era a vida deles que seria discutida, foi então que ele se virou para ela e falou.

-Eu sei o que você viu e não e nada do que você pensa –ao ver que ela ia falar ele eleva uma mão –Eu sei, parecia que eu estava pegando uma garota, sendo como o Finnigan que não respeita uma saia quando vê uma, mas achei que depois de tanto tempo juntos que você saberia que eu não sou assim –ele suspira e olha pela janela –Eu não sou bom em me expressar Mione, Merlin sabe que levou muito de mim para confessar que a amava –ele se vira e fica em frente a ela –Eu te amo Mione, antes eu poderia ter duvidas, mas agora eu tenho certeza, você e a mulher que eu amo –ele se aproxima –A mulher que eu quero passar a vida... –mais um passo –A mulher que eu quero colocar na cama... Que eu quero assistir dormir nos meus braços... A mulher que eu quero acordar com um beijo de bom dia... A mulher que eu quero por toda a minha vida –ele se inclina e a encara, ela tinha deixado algumas lágrimas caírem, mas ela não poderia evitar, ele a amava, ele nunca tinha falado tão firme, ela sente os braços fortes dele a envolverem e logo ele a beija e fala em um sussurro –Eu te amo Mione... Este sentimento esta além de mim... E algo que eu quero que dure por toda a vida –ele a beija novamente e os dois sorriem um para o outro, derrepente Rony vai para a porta, quando ele se vira para falar com ela, ele sente o mundo girar, como as escadas viram um escorrega e ele cai no chão, Mione ri e o segue, assim que ela aterrissa, ela o beija e os dois ficam se beijando no chão, sob o aplauso de todos os grifinórios.

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA A MINHA LINDA RUIVA POTTER.. TE ADORO DEMAIS MEU ANJO.. VC E UMA AMIGA QUE LEVO NO CORAÇAO COM CARINHO... TE ADORO DEMAIS MESMO LINDAAAAAAAAAAAAA.RSRSRSRS**


End file.
